


A Strange Imprint

by Kefalion



Series: All About Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kefalion/pseuds/Kefalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wolf shows up near the resarvation, and it isn't all it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jacob was running swiftly through the forest; his claws digging into the earth as he propelled himself forward with great force. Things were peaceful at the moment. Victoria hasn't been sighted for some time, thought they all knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. He listened to his pack mates in his mind, trying to discern if they had discovered anything more interesting than he had. Quil and Paul were on patrol with him and as he allowed their thoughts to filter through his mind he knew that they hadn't come across anything noteworthy either. Though the peace and quiet should be a good thing, it was grating on his nerves, making him anxious. It was too good to be true and he was itching for a chance to do something hands on about the situation.

Jacob was running near Forks when he smelled it. A low growl rumbled in his throat before he could stop it, working on instinct.  _Rival,_  his mind supplied.

" _What's wrong Jake?"_  Quil asked in his mind, having picked up Jacob's new sense of unease.

" _I smell wolf,"_  he replied.  _"Not any of the packs from around here. Male. He's alone."_

" _Oh. No blood suckers then?"_  Paul asked slightly disappointed, having thought that it might be the case when he was alerted to Jacob reacting with hostility.

" _No. Not this time. I hear something. I think he's here."_

" _The wolf?"_

" _No, the yeti. Yeah, Quil, the wolf."_

" _Right, no need to snap. Hey, do you figure the yeti is real? I mean between us, the blood suckers, and the other sort of werewolves we've heard about-"_

" _Ateara are you serious?"_ Paul asked incredulously, not allowing Quil to finish his sentence.

" _Why not?"_

" _Because it's the yeti?"_

" _Fine, never mind."_

Jacob stopped. He angled his ears trying to pick up where the sound was coming from. He could hear the slight rustling of leaves up ahead, and the smell of alpha-wolf got stronger as it was carried in the light breeze. He stared into the forest, getting ready for a possible confrontation. He felt a bit wary as this wasn't normal behaviour for a wolf. No normal wolf wouldn't approach this area, not when the scent of their pack was so saturated throughout the region. The tribe had never had any trouble with them previously. As the Quileute wolves begun to appear all the packs of normal wolves had moved away, knowing instinctively that this new pack was stronger and that it would be detrimental to their continued existence to challenge them.

Suddenly a shadow emerged from the trees, completely silent. It was indeed a wolf and it was huge. It was just as large as Jacob himself, or slightly larger, rivalling Sam.

Jacob felt his eyes widen, his pupils dilating to take in more light. His whole world narrowed, the wolf in front of him became the centre of his universe. A glowing heat filled his chest and unexplainable joy made his heart soar. All thoughts of Bella, and the vampires she associated with faded away. Unconsciously his tail started wagging vigorously.

" _Oh, my god!"_  he could vaguely hear Quil exclaim. "Jake, you didn't!"

" _Yes, he did,"_  said Paul, mirth in his voice.  _"Black actually imprinted on a wolf. A male fucking wolf! Hold on I have to let the others know. Maybe the yeti is real after all…"_  Paul's mental voice disappeared as he phased back into human form.

" _Jake, hold on, I'm on my way!"_

Jacob didn't care much about his friend's worried exclamation. He was still staring at the huge wolf which had padded up to him, sitting back on its haunches just a few feet from him. Its fur was a dark gray, turning lighter on the belly and legs, but the feature that caught Jacob's attention the most was this wolf's eyes. They were a striking emerald colour.

I'm glad that we see colours better than regular wolves, he thought fleetingly. It would suck, not being able to experience that colour fully.

" _Jake, just relax I'm almost there!"_ Quil said in his mind, Jacob barely heard him. He took a slow step forward, still aware of that this creature was a wolf and he didn't want to startle it. It remained seated on its haunches, completely relaxed. A soft rumble was emitted from its chest, it wasn't threatening; it was closer to the wolf-equivalent of a purr.

" _Jake, are you alright?"_  Quil had arrived and watched the scene in wonder. Jacob was standing next to an enormous dark gray wolf, both of them seeming to be relaxed, and dared he think it?- happy.

Jacob managed to look away from his imprint and focus on Quil.  _"Yeah, I'm good. I'm great, actually; though a bit confused. How is this possible?"_

" _I don't know, but we'll figure it out, buddy. Promise."_

Jacob snorted mentally, he couldn't see how they would figure this out, but he was glad to have his friend's support nevertheless.  _"Thanks."_

" _Jacob? Quil?"_  Sam's voice appeared in their minds, a calm rumble.

" _Yeah?"_

" _Where are you?"_

" _Near the treaty line, about halfway to Forks."_

" _Okay, we'll be there in a moment."_  Both Jacob and Quil could see through their alpha's eyes as he ran through the forest to their location, flanked by Paul and Jared.

The new wolf was looking at them curiously, still seemingly at ease. The three of them remained still, waiting, though Jacob had to restrain himself from moving towards the new wolf. He felt a very strong urge to make physical contact of some kind; longing to nuzzle the other wolf. It was very strange, an alien feeling of not being in control of yourself and not minding the lack of control.

" _Just relax, it'll be okay,"_ Quil said again and again in a soothing tone, and Jacob dearly hoped that it would turn out to be true, at the same time he wasn't worried. The world had at last change to feel right. He couldn't worry when he felt like this.

The dark gray wolf tensed a bit when the sound of rustling leaves and pounding paws drew closer, alerting them to the arrival of Sam and the others, still it did not bolt, making them realize that this wolf really wasn't acting in a normal way. This on the other hand made Jacob worry. Possibilities of his imprint being sick crossed through his mind and ideas of how to fix it followed.

" _So what's going on here?"_ Sam asked, interrupting the panicking direction Jacob's thoughts were heading in. A moment after arriving the gigantic, jet black wolf that was Sam tensed, making the others grow wary. The other wolf had also tensed, backing away slightly.

" _Sam Uley of the Quileute tribe."_  Sam said after a moment, his voice tense and strangely formal.

" _We already know that,"_  Paul muttered, all of them looking strangely at their alpha.

" _Yes, that is right,"_  Sam continued.

" _Who are you talking to?"_ Jared asked, all of them wondering the same thing.

" _Quiet,"_  Sam snapped, and they had no choice but to obey as he had forced them with the power he had as the pack's alpha. Silence followed.

" _Jacob has imprinted on you,"_  Sam said. A pause.  _"As we know it is a soul-mate bond. It is unknown why it happens."_  Silence.  _"I think that we'd better continue this face to face."_  Another short pause.  _"After you then."_

The dark gray wolf nodded its large head and a moment later it was gone, in its place stood a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties. He had unruly black hair and the same green eyes as the wolf.

Sam phased back to his human shape as well and went up to the man grasping his hand and shaking it firmly. "Welcome to the tribe, Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

Jacob was blown out of his mind. The wolf wasn't a wolf; no more than he himself was anyway. The wolf was like them and that was not the end of things. Jacob had never before thought of another male in a sexual way, but this man, Harry,  _his imprint,_  was  _gorgeous_.

He was tall enough that he wouldn't be dwarfed by any of them, something which was amazing all in of itself.

Unlike them he had phased from his wolf form completely dressed, however that was possible was anyone's guess, and Jacob promised himself to find out that later, it would be so convenient if he could learn to do that, no more ripped trousers or torn shoes.

Nevertheless the thin layer of fabric coating Harry's body couldn't hide the lean muscles of his chest and legs. He was toned and built like the best of them, hard lines and broad shoulders. Harry had lightly tanned skin with a healthy glow even in the shade from the forest canopy and his green eyes sparkled.

"Thank you," he said, his voice was even and slightly husky, the words were delivered with an unmistakable British accent, which Jacob just thought was perfect. "I think it might take me some time to get used to the idea, though I'm looking forward to getting to know you." He looked in Jacob's direction, meeting the eye of the large russet coloured wolf, smiling brightly and Jacob was honest to god swooning. Man was he gonna get ribbed later.

The apparently British man turned back to Sam. "Still, I came here looking for answers. A friend of a friend had heard stories about your tribe and I had to see if they were true. Turning into a wolf the way I do is not normal where I come from and the wolves of the Quileute legends were the ones closest resembling what I am. I had no hope of actually running into any shifters though, I had only thought to hear more legends, trying to puzzle out the truth from them. I suppose I got lucky." He cast another glance at Jacob, and it might have been the Quileute's imagination, but that might have been innuendo. He wouldn't mind it one bit if it were.

Jacob was sure he was going to be mortally embarrassed later, but at the moment he couldn't care what the others thought of him as his internal monologue was basically about how hot he thought this guy was, how perfect every word coming out of his mouth was and how lucky  _he_ was.

"We'll tell you everything and we would all like to know about you as well, we didn't know there were any others like us out there." Sam said remaining at ease though he was talking to a stranger naked as the day he was born. Sure, Sam would probably win a fight - not that it would come to that as it was against pack-law to hurt or kill an imprint - but the guy had a bit too much confidence.

"Yeah, I can see that, but it's a long story." Harry seemed a bit uneasy as he said that, running a hand through his dark hair, leaving it messier than it already was, which was saying something, Jacob noted. His hair was messy in a way that made him think of cliff diving on a windy day or - more pleasurable activities.

"We've got time," Sam pressed on and Jacob could almost feel the dark tone Harry's thoughts tok on at the insistence and instinct made him growl at his alpha.

Harry turned to him and smiled, mouthing  _thanks_. Then he turned back to Sam. "We'll see," he said in a final tone, it brokered no argument and Sam nodded reluctantly.

The exchange made Jacob's heart soar. Harry,  _his Harry_ , had welcomed his protection, had thanked him, but he was still able to hold his own. It was so amazing. And hot. Then he thought about it, and he was bothered that Harry was unwilling to speak about his past. He wondered if it would be the same way between the two of them. Jacob wished to know everything about Harry. In the end he would do what was best for Harry though. If that meant not talking about it that was what they were going to do. The problem was figuring out what was best, and there was a difference between best now and best in the long run. The thought of having to hurt his imprint now to help him later agitated him.

For a brief moment he had seen a lot of pain in those incredibly green eyes, and he swore to do anything so that he would never see it there again. He wanted his imprint to be happy; he needed him to be happy.

Paul finally got tired of hearing his love struck thoughts and snapped.  _"C'mon, dude! So you imprinted. Big deal. Now go ahead and phase so that we don't have to hear about how hot a guy's ass is. You're gonna make me sick!"_

Jacob snapped his jaws close to Paul's head and they would have begun fighting had not both Harry and Sam yelled at them to knock it off.

"Paul, Quil you're back on patrol. Jared, you'll join them. I'll be heading back to call a council meeting. Jacob, take care of Harry." Sam phased and the large black wolf took off. The others followed soon after, leaving only Jacob the wolf and Harry the human.

Though they stood there looking at each other for a long time it never got awkward.

"Don't you think we should talk?" Harry eventually asked, and when fixed with those large, green eyes Jacob was defenceless, Harry could have asked him for the world and he would have tried his best to provide it, still he retained some of his cognitive functions, mostly because he kept hearing Paul's and Jared's snickering in his mind.

He made it clear that he wanted Harry to follow him, and in the next moment two wolves were running side by side towards the coast. For some reason the beach had become the place for important and idle conversation in Jacob's mind and after imprinting the place would no longer be tainted by the angst Bella had contributed, it had reverted back to a place of good childhood memories and dramatic nature, he wanted to share that with Harry, as he wanted to share every part of his life with this other man.

They arrived at the shore, where rough waves were rolling in, but it was a nice day as it wasn't raining, though the overcast sky promised to change that given a little time. Jacob phased back while they still were in the cover of the forest, wanting to preserve his dignity somewhat. He quickly put on the pair of jeans he kept tied to his leg, blanching at the thought of being naked the first time he stood face to face with Harry. That could come later. Hopefully.

When Jacob emerged from the trees Harry was already standing there, waiting for him. They stood silent for a moment, just looking at each other. Jacob couldn't decide whether he should be flattered or embarrassed by the appraising look he was on the receiving end of. He settled for something in between and took the time to stare some more at the handsome man he had imprinted on. Black, messy hair. Greener than grass, almond shaped eyes. Straight nose, square jaw. Broad shoulders, tall, muscular. What wasn't there to like?

"We never really introduced ourselves." The British man said in a loud voice to overpower the roaring of the waves.

"I suppose not." Jacob shrugged. Then he took the first step and held out his hand. "Hello. I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake. It's nice to meet you." Harry accepted his hand. The green eyed man's hand was large, warm and calloused, much like his own.

"Hey, Jake. It's nice to meet you too. I'm Harry Potter." They smiled dumbly at each other and did not let go of each others hands. There was no need to.

Jacob realized what they were doing and coughed as he felt heat rise in his cheeks. "Ehum, shall we sit down?" He gestured with his free hand to one of the driftwood trees.

"Sure."

They sat down, barely an inch apart on the damp log.

"Do you understand what imprinting means?"

"Sam said that it's a soul-mate bond."

They turned slightly so that they were face to face.

"Yes. Though it's not that easy. We can imprint after we phase into our wolf-form the first time. When it happens that person becomes the most important thing in the world to you. You will do anything for that person, be anything for them."

"I see." Harry nodded sagely, looking intently at Jacob. "It's like this; it's no longer gravity keeping you here, it's them. Your heart soars and you feel this incredible warmth in your chest."

"Exactly like that. How could you...?"

"Because, Jake, I think I imprinted on you as well."

"Oh…"

Without Jacob noticing it, Harry had placed a hand on his bare shoulder. As they gazed into each others eyes, just breathing, that hand travelled so that it rested on the Quileute's cheek.

"I'm not ready for this," Harry mumbled, "I'm not ready for a relationship. I just wanted answers for what I had become."

"That's okay," whispered Jacob. On one hand he knew that he would wait forever; on the other he was disappointed. "We can take it slow."

"I'd like that, though before anything else…"

"Hmm?"

Then Jacob felt warm lips pressing against his own, and the rest of the world ceased to exist.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly a week had passed since Harry Potter showed up at the reservation and changed their lives forever, but mostly Jacob's life. He had gained new perspective the moment his crush slash obsession with Bella Swan came to an end. With the introduction of the Englishman into the life of the pack they had also broadened their horizons. Harry had not been very forthcoming with what he was or how he had found out about them, but if you took care to read between the lines it was impossible not to see that there was a much larger community of supernatural out there besides themselves and the vampires.

Things had been moving slow in the romantic relationship department as well. Jacob had not seen much of his imprint, only getting as much time with Harry as the bond demanded, which in truth wasn't all that much. The imprint did not control their lives, it was only a constant reminder that the one thing, the one person who would make life complete was out there. While there was nothing forcing them to be together, a pull that promised happiness beyond measure was difficult to resist.

Yet Jacob did resist for Harry's sake as he had made it perfectly clear that he had not planned for a relationship and he needed time to adjust to it. Jacob could understand that. He had not been in his right mind when he first transformed into a wolf and anything as life changing as being given a lifelong partner picked out by magic or fate - or whatever it was - could make anyone feel a bit overwhelmed.

Mostly he felt comfortable with waiting. He knew that he always would be willing to give Harry what he needed if he could. The question was just if he could. The other man was ten years his senior. It was not a match he had ever imagined for himself. The last couple of years he had imagined settling with Bella who while older than him didn't have ten years on him, and before her return to Forks he had imagined himself marrying some sweet girl and mostly having a normal, boring life.

Not being able to spend all that much time with his imprint had left Jacob with an imagination that was running wild and which had become more vivid than ever before as he thought about Harry. The scene on the beach, their first, and so far only kiss, had gone on repeat too many times to be counted. Had it been on tape, it would have melted by now from being viewed so many times, luckily his memory was without fault, though it had artistic license and the ability to create a few embellishments.

Considering the distance Harry was keeping Jacob was pleasantly surprised when he one day, as he was hanging out back in the garage winding down and trying to improve on his car for the nth time, knowing that if he just tweaked a bit more it would be perfect, was interrupted by his father calling for him.

"Jake! You got a visitor!"

"Coming!" he called back and hurriedly, wiping his oil-stained hands on an old rag, throwing it to the side before venturing outside. He was half expecting Bella to have shown up. He'd not shared more than a handful of words with her since he imprinted and though she was busy hanging out with the blood suckers she had still called up the house more than a few times, wishing for his company - to know what was wrong for him to have stopped chasing her, forcing her to throw the game around.

As he came outside he saw Billy there, sitting in his wheelchair on the drive-way, a sort of smile on his face. As Jacob looked beside his dad and took in the identity of the visitor he could feel a face splitting grin break out on his own face. "Harry!" he said, with more enthusiasm than what was probably acceptable, but he couldn't help it. It felt right to have the other man close by, and when he got a grin in return he felt certain that he could fly despite being a wolf, not a bird.

"Hey, Jake," Harry said. "I-" the older man seemed to turn shy suddenly. "I wondered if you'd like to hang out or something?"

"Sure!" again his enthusiasm was more pronounced than appropriate in an adult. "Yeah, sure," he said trying to sound more put together.

"I'll leave you two to it," Billy said. "Though, Potter, I want you to bring my boy back in one piece and preferably before eleven."

"Da-ad!" Jacob whined, embarrassed. He was not the girl in this relationship. They were both men and that was all there was to it. Besides he didn't have a bed time. How could he when he patrolled the region as a huge russet coloured wolf?

"Yes, sir," Harry only said with a small smile, and slightly red cheeks.

"Now I will roll myself back inside, complaining that my only son won't help his disabled father."

Rolling his eyes, Jacob went to push Billy's wheelchair, helping him over the threshold which the old man had refused to get rid off even though it would have made his life a lot easier. "You're welcome," he said, knowing that he would receive no reply, as well as knowing that the help was appreciated. They could give each other a hard time, they could joke around, and insult each other and at the end of the day they knew that they were family and loved on another.

He turned around to see Harry watching with a peculiar expression. "You seem close," he noted.

"Yeah," Jacob agreed. "I suppose we are. After my sisters moved out it was just me and him, it was either get close or end up killing each other. We agreed on the former."

"You couldn't have chosen the later," Harry said knowingly and Jacob could only nod.

"So, you wanted to do something? Did you have anything in mind?" he asked as the silence dragged on. While even silence was good in Harry's company, he was curious about why the man had come. They had said that they would take everything slow. He had taken that to mean more than a week and perhaps that they would only meet in the company of other people. So far Harry had met up with the Elders of the tribe a couple of times to hear more about their legends and to learn what they had discovered about their particular brand of supernatural crazies since the younger generation had started to phase into wolves. Jacob had seen his imprint at these gatherings, but he had kept his distance, only watching and exchanging a few polite words.

"No, I haven't planned anything special, I just," Harry showed his hands inside his pockets and first now did Jacob notice what he was wearing. Pale jeans, a red t-shirt and worn sneakers, comfortable, nothing pretentious. He liked it, it made it easier to forget about his own worn clothes. "I just-" Harry tried again. He looked frustrated at not being able to express himself.

"Wanted to see me?" Jacob tried, hoping and fearing as he waited for the answer.

"No," Harry began and then immediately changed his mind. "Yes, it's-" His hands moved from his pockets and into his hair. "I need you to be happy, okay?" he spat out.

"Oh." The answer wasn't exactly a good one. This was an imprint thing then. Harry didn't actually want to be with him, he was just following his instincts, same as he himself had been doing by avoiding the other man. "You don't' have to do that," he said, swallowing the hurt. "I'll be happy if you are."

"But!"

"No, it's okay. If you're not ready, then you're not. If we're gonna make this work we need to do it in a way that makes us both comfortable."

"You misunderstand me, I want to be here, at first i thought that it was only because this imprint thing is driving me to seek your happiness, but I spent several days now thinking about it and it's more. I want to be your friend, Jacob, for your sake and for mine."

"Friends?" Though that sounded great, his imprint wanted to be with him, get to know him, be his friend, but his feelings went a bit beyond friendship. It was too soon to talk about love, even with magic involved, but if he didn't have a crush on the older man…

"And more," Harry said then. "The kiss on the beach might have shown you that."

"Yeah." After the kiss, which as mentioned Jacob had spent a lot of time thinking about nothing more had happened. They'd barely exchanged ten words. They'd just sat there until soon after they'd been interrupted by Quil and Embry. He'd never wanted to kill his friends more in his life and they annoyed the living daylight out of him on a weekly basis.

"I just- I've never felt this way for a guy," Harry tried to explain. "And I was engaged."

Instead of being upset about his imprint having another partner he focused on the part that said it lay in the past, also getting jealous now didn't seem appropriate, clearly this was something that was difficult for Harry. "Was?"

"I broke it off after this happened, I couldn't do that to her, string her along, knowing what this connection means. I wanted more time, to get over her, to understand what's going on, but I don't think that's the way to go. Staying away from you only seems to drive me mad so I want to try and get to know you instead. So that's what I'm doing. I'm here, asking if you want to try and be friends."

"I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're joking, right?" Jacob asked, the keys to his car dangling from his fingers. "You must know how to drive!"

"Why must I know how to drive?" Harry asked back, sounding a bit put out. "I live in London, we have the underground, buses and you can grab a taxi from any street corner."

"That's no excuse! You have to know how to drive!"

"I don't see why."

"Well, if you're gonna stay out here you have to know how to drive, you can't always go running as a wolf, people might get suspicious." He threw the keys and Harry caught them easily. "Get behind the wheel."

Harry's eyes grew wide, the green colour of them becoming more pronounced, momentarily distracting Jacob. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Common, it's easy. You're not scared are you?"

"No." The reply came fast, a bit defensive. His imprint's expression turned to smug in the next instant. "But, I think it might be a good idea if you back out of the garage before you allow me to drive."

"Oh." He hadn't thought about that. "Right, good thinking. And maybe we should have you drive for the first time somewhere where you can't hit anything fragile."

"While I agree on the last part I thought we agree to talk today? To spend time getting to know each other? And then you for some reason thought I should drive to whatever location you were thinking of. Perhaps we can wait with the driving lessons?"

"I suppose," Jacob relented.

"Let's go for a walk," Harry decided and started walking into the woods, Jacob following without further protest. He did however feel slight concern, there was a vampire running loose in the forests and there was no telling when she'd show up. He thought he'd be able to protect Harry if  _Victoria_  made an appearance, but he should really tell Harry.

"There's one thing you should know if we're to roam around the forest."

"Yeah?"

"You know that we Quileute shift when we come in contact with vampires."

"I remember your legends about the cold ones and that there's a peaceful coven living up the cost."

"The Cullens," Jacob affirmed. "But as it appears one group of leeches-"

"Leeches?" Harry interrupted, amusement clear in his voice.

"That's what they are. Blood sucking, parasitic leaches."

"I sense animosity."

"Vampires aren't exactly on top of the list of things I like. They are unnatural, dead, killers and if it weren't for them I never would have transformed. While I'm okay with it now, I did not enjoy it in the beginning. I did not like the direction of my life to be decided for me."

"I can understand that. I've had similar things happen to me and I still resent it."

"Do you resent being stuck with me?" Jacob knew that he was setting himself up to get hurt by asking the question, but he wanted to know.

Harry looked at him without a trace of a smile. "I could ask you the same thing, Jacob. I don't think either of us wants an answer to that question. Choice has been taken from us, we can resent it, we can fight it, but we are connected now. Our happiness depends on the other. It's a wonderful and terrible thing. You already know that I tried to hide from it, that I couldn't accept it. You also know that I came to you today. There is your answer."

And it was a proper answer too, it pleased Jacob as it let him know that while Harry might still be conflicted and he might not exactly be happy about the circumstances that had led him to be there, but he had still chosen to come to him, chosen to give them a chance. "Thank you," he said softly.

"Sure," Harry nodded.

They walked in silence for a little bit, getting properly into the forest where the trees blocked out most of what little sunlight there was, making everything appear in hues of blue and green. Harry stood out from the backdrop in his bright red t-shirt, same as the flaming hair of Victoria and Jacob was reminded of what he had thought to bring up.

"The reason I mentioned the vampires was because there's one, a female who's been hunting in this region. She is angry at the Cullen's for killing her mate and is set on killing one of my friends, so we should be on the look out for anything."

"Noted," Harry said looking grim. "How is your friend connected to the vampire clan though? You wouldn't exactly hang out with them."

"She's a mutual acquaintance I suppose you could say."

"Alright."

Silence fell again as they kept walking. The silence wasn't uncomfortable by any means. Jacob figured that there weren't many situations in which he would be uncomfortable with Harry around. As long as his imprint was in the vicinity everything felt right with the world. It was an awesome feeling, something he hadn't known was missing from his life. While their relationship wasn't easy by any means, being so new, they did have a lot of help from the bond.

"While it may not be the most original thing, I thought we could play twenty questions," Harry said some time later, "it's a good way to get to know a bit about each other. At least it will work better than silence."

While the idea indeed was a bit lame, Jacob didn't mind. He didn't have anything to hide and be would love to know more about Harry. "All right, I'm game. Why don't you start?"

"Okay. Well I actually don't know how old you are, so that's my first question. When were you born?"

"I know that you're older than me," Jacob began to say, "I hope it won't change anything if you find out that it's by a lot."

"If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me," Harry said with a shrug. "You don't age anyway and as far as I've been able to tell it applies to me too. As we grow older the age difference won't matter as much."

"Okay then." The reassurance calmed him somewhat. "I was born January 14th 1990 and to save you the math that makes me sixteen." He looked everywhere but at Harry, scared that his young age would be a turn off despite his imprint saying that it wouldn't matter, but perhaps it would, perhaps it was a lot more than he had anticipated and he had only said that it was okay to make Jacob happy.

"You look older," he said and Jacob cautioned a glance at him. Harry did look a surprised but not disgusted.

Feeling his confidence return, and pride in his appearance swell, Jacob grinned. "Perks of being a werewolf."

"You're not a werewolf, believe me."

"No?"

"Definitely not." Harry had a look in his eyes that said he knew more than he was saying. It made Jacob curious, but he figured that they should keep to more light hearted stud for the time being.

"A question for later then, now I want to know your birth date, it's only fair."

"Now I'm sure you'll think I'm ancient."

"Don't worry about it."

"31st July 1980"

"I've not missed your birthday then," Jacob grinned.

"That's all? No comment on how I got ten years on you?"

"Nope," he let the p pop. He had known that Harry was older than him, and it was fine. It wasn't as if he was normal in any way and he'd already gone over the thought of dating someone older with Bella, while the difference was larger with Harry it didn't feel terribly foreign and Harry would have been perfect even had he been a hundred years older, it would still had been him, he would have still been Jacob's imprint. Though an old man probably wouldn't have been half as hot as Harry. He shook his head to clear it. "My turn to ask a question."

"Fine," Harry shook his head bemusedly. "Go ahead."

"Who's your best friend?"

Harry smiled. It made Jacob glad to have chosen that question. "I have two," the man answered. "Ron and Hermione. I've been friends with them since we were eleven and we've been through a lot together. They're married now, makes me feel a bit like a third wheel at times, but they're still the best and I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"What do they do for a living?" Those people were important to Harry, that meant that they were important to him too and since Harry seemed to enjoy talking about them he was all for it.

"Hermione mixes her time working as a lawyer and being a rights activist for minority groups."

"That's cool. She must be smart to have managed becoming a lawyer. I could never get through a law book. I'd fall asleep still reading the first page."

"Me too," Harry said with a grimace that Jacob found disturbingly cute. He didn't normally think things were cute. This imprint-thing was meddling with his mind, though he'd already known that, and once again he didn't really mind. A strange sort of indoctrination mixed with Stockholm's syndrome was what it was. Then Harry smiled and his co spiriting thoughts were cut short.

"Hermione's special," Harry said fondly. "She's the smartest person I know. She helped me out a lot when it came to understanding what I'd become and she was the one who uncovered the legends of your tribe."

"I suppose I owe her thanks then. How about your other friend?"

"Ron runs a store that sells prank products together with his brother, he's brilliant at chess, lacks understanding of emotional stuff and generally is my best mate."

"Prank products?" Jacob asked.

"You don't some impressed, but their products aren't like anything you've seen. They are amazing. Maybe one day ill get to show you the shop."

"We'd go to England?"

"To London, yes."

"I've never been outside Washington," Jacob admitted.

"There's always time for a first."

"I suppose," Jacob grinned. The thought of going to England excited him. It would be really cool to get to see another country and it would be all the better since it was connected to Harry. He could see where Harry lived, what his life had been like, and he'd get to meet the man's friends and family.

"Do you want to know about my friends or something else?" he asked.

"I'd like to ask about your family, actually," Harry answered. "You said that you were just living with your dad? And you mentioned sisters?"

"Yeah, it's just me and dad these days. Mom died when I was nine, it was a car crash."

"Sorry," Harry said and the sincerity of the one word surprised and touched Jacob. He was used to platitudes, a word spoken because it was what social convention demanded. "At least you still had your dad."

"Yeah, and my sisters. They helped raise me too. Rebecca and Rachel, they're twins. Rebecca is married and lives in Hawaii and Rachel goes to University so I don't see either of them much."

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes," Jacob said with a shrug. "They've been gone for over two years now so I've gotten used to them not being around, and I suppose I'm happy they're doing something they want to do. That's all you can wish for your family. How about you? Any annoying siblings or overprotective parents I have to worry about."

Harry tensed somewhat, his smile dimmed. "No, nobody to worry about. I'm an only child and my parents both died when I was very young." Before Jacob could speak up and offer his condolences Harry continued. "I grew up with my aunt, uncle and cousin. We never got along so I don't have any contact with them besides the occasional Christmas card. I think I've gotten two from Dudley over seven years. My friends are my family. Though I have a godson that I take care of every so often."

Sensing what topic would be the best to continue on Jacob asked about Harry's godson. "How old is he? If he's too close to my age I will feel really weird."

Harry smirked and it was a much better look on him than the melancholy that had threatened when speaking about his parents. "Teddy's seven. Do you feel threatened?"

"No, seven's good. Seven I can handle. I'm more than twice that." The next second Jacob realized what he was sounding like, and it wasn't mature. Heat flooded his cheeks and it idly made him wonder how warm his cheeks must be considering his overall body temperature.

Harry just laughed, making his embarrassment worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating! Yay! Not the most exciting chapter I've written, but they need to get to know each other and simply having them talk for a bit seemed a good enough way to do it. I've written a bit on the next chapter too so you can look forward to that, unless you absolutely hate Bella in which case you're not going to like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob smiled at Bella as she climbed out of the silver Volvo the leech was driving. It was good to see her. He had missed her despite not realising it as he'd been so caught up in Harry. Though not actually in him, just... never mind. And now the Vampire was laughing at him, great.

Anyway she was still one of his best friends and he could see it more clearly now that his crush on her had disappeared. Perhaps it would be easier to be around her now, he hoped so. With their dads hanging out often it would be awkward if they couldn't get along now that the situation had changed. Additionally he might not have all that much longer to spend with her. Even if she didn't go through with becoming a vampire she would start college in the fall, he had to spend time with her while he could.

"Hey, Bells," he said cheerily, picking her up at the waist and swirling her around before putting her back on the ground. That she didn't protest was probably a sign that she had missed him too.

"Someone's happy," she said, smiling.

"Yes I am." He grinned.

"While that's great I still wonder what your excuse for ignoring my calls is."

"I've been busy."

"You'll tell me all about it." It wasn't a question, it was an adamant demand, but he didn't mind.

"Sure, if the statue over there didn't already give you a rundown commentary of my thoughts as soon as he got in range and spoiled everything, I'll be happy to fill you in."

"Don't worry, you got to keep your punch line," the vampire said and the modern lingo sounded very wrong coming from him. "It isn't my story to tell."

"We can agree on that at least."

"It's really annoying," Bella pouted. "I could tell when he first heard you, he actually lost control of the car for a moment and I've never seen anything like it, he's usually a good driver despite his problem with speeding, then he smiled and would only tell me that it had something to do with you."

"Thanks for not telling her," he said to Edward as cordially as he felt able, coming to the decision that he had no reason to hold a grudge anymore and he could use his name in his thoughts while the vampire heard him. Bella was his friend but nothing more and he had no right to dictate her life, even if he still thought that becoming a vampire was a terrible decision. Perhaps Harry would be able to come up with a few arguments to help convince her.

"I agree with you on that," Edward said, answering his thoughts, which was as irritating as always. It wasn't made better now that he had thoughts he were more keen to keep private, like that slip about being into… best not think any more about that. "I'll keep trying to talk her out of it and you are welcome to try too."

"You bet I will."

"For the record though, I'm glad for you, Jacob."

He snorted. "No, you're not. You're only happy that I've backed out of the competition."

He nodded in admittance. "Maybe so, but I am still glad that we both get a chance for a happy ending."

"What are you talking about?" Bella demanded in frustration at their partly silent conversation.

As he had planned to tell her all along and as he was proud of Harry and didn't desire to keep it a secret he told her. "I imprinted."

Her reaction was predictable. She looked absolutely surprised and only got out a weak: "What?"

"I know this must be devastating news for you," he joked. "You'll never get a piece of this now." He made a swooping motion indicating his bare torso, grinning all along. Oh how much easier everything was now that he didn't want her to pick him, it was a relief and he could forgive the whole imprinting business for brainwashing him.

"Jacob!" she screeched, having regained volume in her voice. "That's not funny!"

"I know, I know. It's a tragedy. I shouldn't smile. At least you'll always have that kiss to remember me by on long, cold nights." If Edward got the jab he didn't show it.

Bella however seemed to get it. "You have no idea how much I want to punch you again." She scowled, but it wasn't the least bit threatening, and it was made all the more fun because she didn't realise it, like an angry kitten thinking that it's claws could do lasting harm.

"Not worth the broken hand?"

"Not worth the broken hand," the vampire interjected in agreement. "Behave or I won't dare leave you here."

"I'll be fine," she bit out," and if I think he needs a good punch I'm willing to break my hand again to make sure it happens."

"Or you could just call me. I'd be happy to break his jaw for you."

Jacob felt the muscles of his lips pull as the unsaid challenge prompted him to snarl. "Bring it on," he said, "and we'll see who breaks who."

"No fighting!" Bella called.

"Wasn't it you who wanted to punch me?" he asked, the rage that had begun to stir at the thought of fighting a vampire dying down as quickly as it had risen.

"Fine, nobody will fight," she said. "Now you must tell me all about the girl you imprinted on. Who is she?"

Edward laughed softly. It must be hilarious for him, knowing that Bella's assumption on Jacob's imprint was wrong and anticipating the awkwardness that would follow now.

"Not a word, bloodsucker," Jacob hissed.

"What?" Bella prompted. "What's wrong with her?" She sounded genuinely concerned and that made Jacob smile. She was a good friend, always trying to think about others and help them if possible, at least when she didn't get too self absorbed which she had a tendency to become every now and then.

"Nothing's wrong," he said. "There was only one thing wrong about the way you asked the question. She is a he." He said it easily. He was proud of Harry and heteronormativity wouldn't stop him from saying it. If Bella couldn't deal with it she wasn't worth it, but he didn't think she would mind. If she could accept vampires and werewolves she should be able to accept this.

"Oh," the sound escaping Bella was soft. Jacob wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his enhanced senses. "Oh," she said louder, "I don't know you liked guys." There was surprise, but no judgment.

"Neither did I," Jacob confessed. "And I don't really feel anything for anyone but Harry."

"That's his name?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy?"

"I think I am, but more importantly I know I will be. It's a lot to take in, a lot has changed in very little time and we don't know each other very well yet, but it feels right. We're taking it one day at a time and the more I get to know about him, to surer I feel about it."

"That's good."

"I'll be back to pick up her at eight," Edward said.

"I'll have her here."

"If you don't-"

"You will not break the treaty.

"Maybe I will."

"Stop it already!" Bella interrupted them. "No treaties will be broken and  _I_ will be here on time. And I don't appreciate the two of you talking about me as if I'm not here. Now stop worrying for a moment."

"I always worry about you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. Had he ever been that sappy? Edward's short glare told him yes, and also, you're being it now too, just not regarding Bella. "We'll keep her safe," he said. "Besides the Red Head's not been around for days. Her scent has grown cold. Perhaps she's given up."

"We've not crossed her scent either," Edward said with a frown. It looked strange when he frowned, like a rock rippling when it should stay inanimate. "And I don't think she's given up. I've seen her mind. She won't stop until she's hurt me the way she feels I've hurt her."

"Well, we'll just keep vigil. She'll mess up sooner or later, and when she does… the problem will be solved."

"Don't get too confident, she's dangerous."

"We know. I won't be taking any unnecessary risks." He thought of Harry and what it would do to him if he got hurt. He might be free to return to the girl who'd been his fiancée but it would never be the same. Harry had a had a chance at true happiness together with him. He didn't want to rob his imprint of that.

Edward looked at him contemplatively. "I suppose you won't risk yourself needlessly. Things have changed." He turned his eyes to Bella and Jacob followed his gaze. He saw the same fragile girl he'd fallen in love with and only saw a friend.

"Yeah, things have changed."


End file.
